1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular unit for discontinous processing of fibrous materials, paper, plastics and metals in hostile environments of temperature, corrosion, and toxicity and leading into the new technology of "percolation through solid matrices", and its expansion into continuous operations.
2. Prior Art
One system incorporating similar principles has been patented to this inventor under U.S. Pat. No. 4 494 389 as a fully continuous system, however commercial success has been prevented by an unfamiliar technology combined with extensive cost for a commercial beginning.
This improvement shows a modular unit using a discontinuous operation to install the centerpiece described under "rewinding" in the U.S. Pat. No. 4 494 389 and prove the new technology of processing under "phase-transition" at the boil for a fraction of the cost of a continuous range. As a fully operational discontinuous unit this system can be operated as sampler for production lots and for regular dyeing and processing. As the training of staff and personnel advances this module can be complemented by adding two or more additions and arriving at a completely continuous processing range.